Pianist in the Making
by ifyougetedwardigetemmett
Summary: Bella is a self-taught amazing musician. She composses and can play any music put in front of her. Her favourite instruments are saxophone, french horn, piano, and flute, but she can play many others. Edward is a student who's just desicovered the piano.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella is a self-taught amazing musician. She composses and can play any music put in front of her. Her favourite instruments are saxophone, french horn, piano, and flute, but she can play many others.**

**Edward is a student who's just desicovered the piano. When Edward does and audition to become Bella's student, what happens? All Human! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Chapter 1: BPoV

My hands were working quickly on Beethoven's third movement of Moonlight sonata. The music was harder than anything I've ever had to play before. I struck the final chord, and my dad, Charlie, burst into aplause behind me.

"You're amazing, Bells. I don't know how you do it." He said, clapping my shoulder. "And I sure as hell don't know why your mom didn't keep you."

That was a long time joke between the two of us; my mom had suggested I come live with Charlie when I'd started playing my multitude of instruments.

"Maybe because she didn't want to get kicked out of her apartment!" I laughed, punching his arm. I knew my mom's landlord had told her either I stopped playing, or I left, because many of my instruments were loud, and I practiced

so much. Music was my passion. My favourite compossor was Beethoven, but I was a huge fan of Haydn and Mozart.

"Probably. You remember when you played that for her over the phone? She wanted you to come home so she could hear the genius at work." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah well. This genius is working her butt off right now with all the music, and I don't think the landlord would appreciate me practising my sax at midnight!" That was what I had told my mom. She'd burst out laughing.

"But honey, you're so much better now than you were then!" She'd shot back.

"Hey, I was practically a child protigy. I was playing Kabalevski's Rondo-Toccata full speed when I was seven!" The song was a hard one, but not so hard. I used it as my warm up now before I played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

I played all three movements, but the third was my favourite so far.

"Anyway," Charlie brought me back to the present. "I'm glad you got kicked out of your mom's apartement. Now I get all the music first hand! iI'll let you wind down. That has to be the quickest song I've ever heard!"

"It is not! I played Dohnani's sixth Concert Etude for you last week!" I reminded him.

"Which one was that again?" Charlie asked. I didn't feel insulted. I played so many songs for Charlie that he forgot most of them. I started playing it for him. The begginning was the fastest part.

"Oh right. I would say it's probably equally as fast." Charlie decided.

I laughed. "Okay dad, whatever you say."

Charlie clapped me on the shuolder again before stepping out of the room. To calm down a bit I played the first movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, and then finished off with Claire de Lune by Debussy.

The doorbell rang while I unpacked my french horn. I didn't bother going downstairs. Charlie knew I wasn't done practicing my music, so he'd get the door.

I was in the middle of Mozart's french horn concerto when I heard him.

"Bella! There's a boy here to see you!" Charlie stressed the word boy. I rolled my eyes.

I'd recently made myself an available music teacher, and ever since people had been pilling at my door, asking to sign up for lessons. There were so many, in fact, that I needed to hold auditions. Not that I didn't want to teach them all,

but I couldn't. I was going to teach twenty advanced students and ten beginner students.

"Coming! Just gotta put the horn away!" I called back. I carefully put my horn back in its case and went down the stairs. When I got to the living room, Charlie gave the boy a glare before getting up and leaving, stomping his way upstairs.

The boy had a shocking colour of bronze hair, and a beautiful face. When he stood, I saw he was about six feet two inches tall.

"You're Isabella Swan?" He asked, looking surprised.

I smiled. "The one and only." I offered my hand to shake. He took it.

"Edward Cullen. I'm sorry if I was rude there, I was expecting someone...um..." he tried to find a word that didn't sound impolite.

"Older?" I suggested. "It's okay, I get that a lot. Sit down, Mr. Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen is my dad. Call me Edward, please." He said.

"Okay Edward. Then I'm Bella." I grinned.

"Anyway, I'm here for music lessons." He stated. "I'm sure The Isabella Swan has had many, many requests though."

"I really have." I admitted. "I'm actually going to do auditions. Twenty advanced students, ten beginners." I explained.

"So I'll have to audition?" Edward asked. His eyes were the brightest possible shade of green.

"Yes. The auditions are tomorrow at St. Thomas church. They have the-" I started.

"Best piano, I agree." Edward finished for me.

"Excellent!" I laughed.

"Out of curiosity, can I hear you play?" Edward asked cautiously.

Like I've never been asked _that_ before. "Sure. Come on upstairs." I got up and walked up the stairs to my music room.

Edward's face was one of awe when he walked into the room. My black grand piano was in the center, with stands and my different instruments all around the room. My saxophone, my french horn and my flute were most dominant, those, along  
with piano, being my favourites. Posters of beethoven, Mozart, Haydn, Canadian Brass, Four Hornsmen of the Apocalypse, and string quartets littered my walls.

"So it's true? You really do play like, 25 instruments?" He asked, looking around.

I laughed as I sat at my piano bench. "Yes, I play quite a few. This is Moonlight Sonata, third movement." I started playing.

"You are impossibly amazing!" Edward exclaimed. "I've never actually met someone yournger than thirty who could play that song, full speed, no mistakes!"

"Thanks," I chuckled. He followed me out of the music room and down the stairs.

"I'll be at that audition tomorrow. It was...amazing to meet you, Bella." Edward told me.

"Thank you. I look forward to hearing you play." I smiled. We shook hands and he walked outside. He sped away in a sleek silver volvo.

**Like it? Hate it? Review!!!!! **

**Also, check out my other story, Changes  
"Edward left Bella. Eight months later, the cullens don't come home to shy, kluzty Bella, but to overonfident, popular emo Bella. With Charlie dead, no one can set Bella back on track...right?"**

**~Luv ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the desk in front of the piano, feeling out of place. I was eighteen, for God's sake!! And here were people, about a hundred, who were fighting for the chance to have me teach them.

All I really wanted was to hear Edward play. He'd hear me play the third movement of Moonlight Sonata, and I wanted to know what he played.

"Alright!" I stood up and smiled at the crowd of people who were sitting in the pews of the church. "Welcome!"

A young man raised his hand. "Look, are you Isabella Swan's agent or something?" He asked when I acknowledged him. I laughed inwardly. I knew people would come to this conclusion. I was a famous musician,  
someone who you would expect to be in her seventies, and I could play an inconceivable number of instruments for someone my age.

"I was waiting for someone to ask that." I nodded to him. "Thank you for bringing it up." He smiled, and I continued. "I am Isabella Swan. It's a pleasure to see you all here today." I heard many people gasp in shock.  
"Today I will be selecting thirty students, as much as it pains me to have to pick only a few of you. I wish I could teach you all. My goal is to find people who play different instruments, instead of all the same.  
If you are here for flute lessons, please move to the front pews." I gestured. About twenty people got up and moved to the front. "French horns, behind them please." Again, about fifteen people moved.  
"Piano is next." Someone cheered, causing a laugh to erupt among the people in front of me. I grinned. It seemed that a good fifty people moved. "Saxes." I finished.

"Hopefully none of you mind auditioning in front of your peers," I said. "But there are so many of you, I didn't have any room to hide you all." More laughter. I looked down on my sheet.  
"Kaitlyn Armstrong, please."

The auditioning went well. It was quick; I'd asked people to choose short songs to play, since there were so many people here.

I looked down on my sheet and my heart sped. "Edward Cullen." I heard a cheer. Six people who I assumed were Edward's family were clapping and cheering. I smiled.

"I'm going to play study number 2, by Linda Niathan." He said. I knew the song. It was grade-two level. It was very sweet. He played it well.

The time passed by quickly. When everyone was done and sitting in the pews, I stood. "Thank you for all waiting so patiently. I will be calling my chosen students later this week.  
I hope I get to see you all play again one day." I smiled at them. "You may leave."

Edward stayed after everyone had left. "You have your work cut out for you." He said with a smile.

"I most certainly do." I sighed.

"If you're not busy, would you like to come to my house for dinner?" He suggested. "I could help you with some of the reviews. Give myself some extra points." He grinned.

"Sure." I said with a laugh. "Why don't you follow me to my house so I can drop some stuff off and talk to my dad, then I'll follow you to your house?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Edward said. "I've already told my family I would be inviting you, so they already left with the Mercedes. I'm in a Volvo." He explained.

"Okay." I said. "I'm in an old truck that doesn't go past sixty."

Edward laughed. I punched his arm. "Don't make fun of the truck. It rocks."

"Sure. What ever you say." Edward was still laughing.

I got into my truck and drove home. Edward honked a few times, jsut to mock my speed. I stuck my hand out the window and gave him the finger. I could see him laughing in my  
rear view mirror.

When I got home, Edward didn't come out of his car. I ran to the door and walked in quickly. I droped my stuff on the couch, on the opposite end from where my dad was sitting,  
drinking a beer. "How d'it go, Bells?" He asked.

"Great." I told him. "I'm going over to a friend's. I'll see you later tonight. Don't starve yourself. There are sandwitches in the fridge."

Charile grunted a laugh, then bed me goodbye. I ran outside back into my truck. Edward was still sitting in his volvo. I backed out of the driveway and followed him to his house.  
I was surprised at the turn he made after a while, straight into what looked like a forest, but I followed none-the-less.

We both got out of our cars. Edward walked over to me. "Welcome." He said with a smile, gesturing grandly towards the house. I laughed, then grabbed my stacks of papers and  
handed some to him.

"Welcome to hell." I joked. Edward's eyes widdened.

"All this? Aw man!" He complained.

"You volunteered!" I nudged him.

"Darn my niceness." He muttered. Then laughed. He had to kick the door so someone would let us in; both our hands were full. A tall woman with caramel brown hair and a soft face  
stood before us.

"Mum, this is Bella, Bella this is my mum, Esme." Edward said as he walked in.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella. So you're the famous Isabella swan whose music we always hear around the house?" Esme said with a smile.

I laughed. "Glad to know my music is appreciated."

"Oh yeah, It's all we ever hear." A booming voice laughed. Three people followed tbehind the source of the voice; a very large, muscular boy who looked to be in his early twenties.  
There was an increadibly short girl with a small face and body who seemed to bounce with energy, who I learned was Alice, and a tall blonde who was indescribably beautiful.  
And finally a tall blonde boy, I assumed was the twin of Rosalie, the blonde girl. His face was more secretive.

"Alice and Jasper Hale are dating." Edward explained to me. "And my brother Emmett and Rosalie Hale are dating."

"What? I don't get to be 'my sister Alice." Alice complained.

"No. I avoid the fact that we're related." Edward smiled. Everyone, including me, laughed.

"Bella? Can I give you a makeover?"Alice asked excitedly. "Rose would help."

"Bella is here for work stuff." Edward snapped. "She doesn't have time to get a makeover."

I laughed. "Look Edward, unless you want to start this_ now_," I lifted the stack of papers. "I suggest you let her kidnap me."

Edward's eyes widdened. "Take her Alice! Take her now!" He said jokingly. Alice grabbed the papers from my arms, dropped them onto Edward's stack, and dragged me up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! Stephanie Meyer owns it all! Except for musician Bella. Mine!**

**Chapter 3!!**

**EPoV **

I watched Alice drag Bella away.

It was still amazing for me, to know that I knew the amazing Isabella Swan. I'd known about her all my life, or rather, since she'd become the famous musician she  
was as a child. Hearing her play that first time had left me breathless; I'd already been speachless just by being in her presence. Even though I still felt that amazement  
whenever she said anything, I felt as though she'd been my friend all my life. She was so down to earth and open, it was hard to believe probably every musician knew  
who she was.

The door opened from behind me. "Why is everyone standing at the door?" Carlisle asked, confused. He'd had to leave after the auditions for an errand at the hospital.

Esme shrugged, and Carlisle laughed. He kissed her cheek,

Just then I saw Bella running down the stairs, laughing. She ran into the living room and hid in the kitchen. Alice followed soon after.

"Bella! Get back here!" She yelled, running into the kitchen.

Bella came back around the other way. "I'm not wearing a dress!" She laughed, hidding behind me. I laughed.

"She won't even let me put heels on!" Alice whinned, coming back to where we were still standing.

"I don't do heels! I can barely walk in running shoes!" Bella looked at me. "She tried to put death traps on my feet." She said accusingly.

"I did not! Stilettoes are awesome!" Alice argued.

"Only if you can walk in them!" Bella retorted, laughter in her voice.

Alice was about to say something when Carlisle interupted. "Why don't you play something for us on Edward's piano, Bella?" He said. Bella shot me a questioning  
look, and I remembered she hadn't met Carlisle.

"Bella, this is my father, Carlisle." I said. She smiled and stuck out her hand, still hidding behind me. It looked quite funny. Her chin was resting on my shoulder. Her  
closeness made me shiver internally.

"Sure, Mr. Cullen." She said.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle said, shaking her hand.

Bella gasped. "Edward! You said your dad was "Mr. Cullen" Yesterday!"

I laughed. "I lied, I guess." I remembered that. She'd opened the door and called me "Mr. Cullen." I'd said that was my dad.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella over to the piano?" Esme suggested. I did. Bella played a couple scales before starting her song. After her third scale, she smiled.

"This piano has a beautiful touch to it. And it's tuned perfectly." She said. " Now I just have to pick wether to play Moonlight Sonata, or Dohnani's sixth Concert Etude."  
She laughed. It sounded like a chorus of bells to me.

"Why don't you play both?" I smiled. "I've heard you play Moonlight, but my family hasn't, and I'd love to hear something new. What do you think?"

"Sure." Bella smiled. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the keys, but not pressing any down. Playing a silent song. She took a deep breath, let it out, and  
Started playing Moonlight Sonata, third movement. I looked at my family behind me. Their faces were alight with joy and shock at Bella's playing. I watched her fingers  
move at what seemed like and impossible speed. The sound that came from the piano was the most amazing sound I'd ever heard. I'd seen her play on the spotless  
black, shinny grand piano in her music room, but hearing her play here, in my house, was something entirely different. My family had inched closer, watching her fingers  
move, and now stood directly behind her. Bella didn't seem to notice.

She struck the last chord with amazing finality. It was perfectly clear she'd reached the end of the song. Like the 'The End' at the end of a story book. She sighed happily,  
placed her fingers on different chords, and began Dohnani's sixth Concert Etude.

"What's she playing?" Esme whispered, awed. Bella's eyes never shifted from the keys, her lips never twitched. It seemed to me that when she played, nothing else around  
her was really _there_. She took no notice. Even when Emmett dropped...who knows what, at the back of the room and created a deafening crash, her hands never faltered and  
she didn't flinch. The music continued uninterrupted.

"Dohnani's sixth Concert Etude," I told Esme. The fast music suddenly morphed into a softer tone, and suddenly Bella was playing Moonlight Sonata, first movement. Esme  
recognized that and started to hum.

"Can she play Claire de Lune?" Carlisle asked quietly, his voice awed. I was about to say 'probably' when the music bridged over and swiched to Claire de Lune.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle all sighed. Claire de Lune was a family favourite. We were always playing the CD. Rosalie's face softened and she closed her eyes, a small smile on  
her face. I sighed internally. Rosalie never liked any of my friends. She was always cold, always snappy towards them. I wished Bella wouldn't have to go through that.

Bella finished the song with a smile.

"That was amazing." I said. Everyone nodded. Bella smiled shyly.

"That really was." Rosalie pitched in. Everyone looked at her in surprise, and Bella grinned openly.

"Thank you." She said.

"Um, Bella? Could I speak with you privately? Please?" Rosalie asked nervously. Bella looked surprised, but nodded and got up. She followed Rosalie up the stairs, I assumed  
to Rose's bedroom.

"She's truly amazing, Edward. I always thought you were exagerarting." Carlisle admitted. I grinned at him. He grinned back.

I sat on the couch, reading a book as I waited for Bella. She seemed to be upstairs with Rose for an eternity before coming back down stairs. I got to my feet as soon as I saw  
her. She didn't look upset, I noticed. That was a good thing.

She smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. "Ready to get started?" she asked, nodding towards the intimidating stack of papers I'd put on the table.

I sighed. "I suppose. Let's go to my room. It'll be quieter there." I winced when another boom crash. Emmett droped something _else._

"Sorry!" He called.

Bella laughed and picked up half the papers. "I agree. Lead on!"

I picked up the other stack and led her up the stairs, to my room.

**So theres Chapter 3!**

**Sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm concentrating more on my other story right now.  
You should read that to! Yes go read it! NOW i say! **

**Lol if your interested, its called 'Changes' : Edward left Bella. Eight months later, the cullens don't come home to shy, kluzty Bella, but to overonfident, popular emo Bella.  
With Charlie dead, no one can set Bella back on track...right?**

**Gasp!**

**I'll update whenever I get another brilliant idea!**

**~Luvyas!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry AGAIN! I've been away and Working...sooooo much homework!!!**

**but here we go!**

**- Oh, and I was asked if we would ever know what Rosalie asked Bella. Yes we will! In this Chapter, as a matter of fact!!**

**Chapter 4**

"Um, Bella? Could I speak with you privately? Please?" Rosalie asked me nervously.

I looked up at her, surprised, and nodded. She led the way up to what I assumed was her room. When i walked in...wow. It was _huge_. She paced nervosuly.

"You can sit down, if you want," She offered. I sat and crossed my legs on her bed. She took a deep breath. "Bella, you can play the flute, right?" She asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Rosalie took another deep breath. "I was wondering if maybe...you'd consider teaching me. Informally."

I stared at her, surprised.

"Oh, I know I didn't audition," she said hurriedly. "I thought... that was Edward's moment. I mean, he's probably your biggest fan. He has all your CD's, all your  
conpositons...I thought that if I auditioned too, it would be like stealing his moment."

"I understand." I said quietly. "I can try to fit you into my schedule, but I have a lot of students now."

"Oh, I know." Rosalie said. "But if you could just fit me in..."

Thirty students. Thirty students divided by seven days in a week. Thats... four point something a day...so one of the days I have five. Five students times half  
an hour lessons...that's um...two and a half hours of lessons a day. Not bad. I could fit her in.

"Sure, Rosalie." I smiled at her.

"Really?" She smiled. She looked relieved.

"Do you own a flute?" I asked. She would need one to practice.

"No, I don't." Rosalie admitted, looking slightly guilty.

"Okay. You'll need one to practice. When do you want to start your lessons?" I wondered.

"How about next Sunday morning? At around, ten-ish?" She suggested.

"Sure." I smiled.

**Yes! I know Its unbelievably short! But I needed to give you something!! DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE SHORTNESS!**

**Luvyas!**


End file.
